Tyler Hansbrough
Andrew Tyler Hansbrough (born November 3, 1985) is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for the Toronto Raptors of the NBA. Hansbrough completed a college basketball career with the North Carolina Tar Heels men's basketball team in 2009, and was drafted into the NBA by the Indiana Pacers with the 13th pick of the 1st round of the 2009 NBA Draft. Hansbrough was a unanimous selection for the 2006, 2007, 2008 and 2009 Atlantic Coast Conference All Conference Team,[1] 2006 ACC Freshman of the Year, and 2008 ACC Player of the Year. He is the ACC's all-time leading scorer. In 2008, he won the Wooden Award and was the National Player of the Year. His jersey (number 50) was retired on February 10, 2010 during a Duke-North Carolina rivalry game. High school career Hansbrough attended Poplar Bluff High School in Poplar Bluff, Missouri and led the Mules to consecutive Missouri state championships. (Missouri State High School Activities Association) Class 5 for the 2003–2004 and 2004–2005 seasons. In 2005, Hansbrough helped Poplar Bluff beat the then undefeated and number one team in the nation, Vashon High School. While in high school he made the Missouri All-State team twice and averaged 28.2 points and 13.4 rebounds per game as a senior. Due to his growing popularity, ESPN featured a high school game on ESPN2 in which Hansbrough's Mules were beaten 56–40 by Greg Oden and his Lawrence North High School team out of Indianapolis, IN. Hansbrough accepted an offer to play basketball for North Carolina, turning down scholarship offers to play at Duke, Florida, Missouri, Kansas and Kentucky. High school career Hansbrough attended Poplar Bluff High School in Poplar Bluff, Missouri and led the Mules to consecutive Missouri state championships. (Missouri State High School Activities Association) Class 5 for the 2003–2004 and 2004–2005 seasons. In 2005, Hansbrough helped Poplar Bluff beat the then undefeated and number one team in the nation, Vashon High School. While in high school he made the Missouri All-State team twice and averaged 28.2 points and 13.4 rebounds per game as a senior. Due to his growing popularity, ESPN featured a high school game on ESPN2 in which Hansbrough's Mules were beaten 56–40 by Greg Oden and his Lawrence North High School team out of Indianapolis, IN. Hansbrough accepted an offer to play basketball for North Carolina, turning down scholarship offers to play at Duke, Florida, Missouri, Kansas and Kentucky. Collegiate career Freshman season Tyler Hansbrough led the University of North Carolina men's basketball team in scoring with an average of 18.9 points per game. Additionally, Hansbrough was unanimously selected as the 2006 ACC Freshman of the Year and was also a unanimous selection to the 2006 All ACC 1st Team. This marked the first time that a freshman had ever been unanimously given 1st team All-ACC honors. He was second to J. J. Redick in voting for the ACC Player of the Year award. Hansbrough’s best game as a freshman came on February 15, 2006 when he scored 40 points in a home game against Georgia Tech. This mark set the record for most points ever scored by a freshman in a game in ACC history and for the most points scored in the Dean Smith Center (the previous high had been 38 points by Joseph Forte in 2000 vs. Tulsa). Sophomore season With the University of North Carolina signing what was often considered to be the best recruiting class in the country in 2006, Tyler Hansbrough’s minutes per game took a slight drop but he was just as productive as he was during his freshman season. At the end of the regular season, Hansbrough was averaging 18.8 points per game along with 8.0 rebounds per game. During the March 4, 2007 matchup with Duke University, Hansbrough scored 26 points and grabbed 17 rebounds while leading the Tar Heels to an 86–72 victory. With 14.5 seconds remaining in the game, Duke's Gerald Henderson. hit Hansbrough with his right elbow, breaking Hansbrough's nose. Henderson was ejected from the game and received an automatic one-game suspension from the NCAA. Hansbrough went on to play with a nose-guard/face mask through the postseason, before taking it off in the second half of a game against Michigan State, in the second round of the 2007 NCAA tournament. NBA career Indiana Pacers Hansbrough was drafted 13th overall by the Indiana Pacers in the 2009 NBA Draft. His rookie season was cut short due to a series of inner ear problems. On March 15, 2011, Hansbrough scored a career high 30 points against the New York Knicks. During the 2012-13 NBA season, filling in for an injured David West, Hansbrough posted three consecutive double-doubles. On July 2, 2013, the Pacers rescinded their $4.1 million qualifying offer for Hansbrough, making him an unrestricted free agent. Toronto Raptors On July 15, 2013, Hansbrough signed with the Toronto Raptors NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs Category:Roster